A wager won
by cupid'slove
Summary: Will makes a wager with Jack when he was drunk. Now Jack's come to take what's owed to him and no matter what Will Say's Jack is dead set on getting his butte. A Jack/Will fic


A wager won

Summary: _Will makes a wager with Jack when he was drunk. Now Jack's come to take what's owed to him and no matter what Will Say's Jack is dead set on getting his butte. _

"Jack stop!"

"Why? I on fair and square, now be a good lad and take off your shirt."

Try as he might Will was no match for a horny Jack Sparrow and was instantly up against the captain's desk with his pants undone and a hand down the front fondling his half hard dick. "I was drunk Jake, I didn't know what I was saying."

"That's all well and good but I won and I plan on taking what I won."

It was rather easy to tell the pirate was hard by the way he was grinding into Will's hip but it was a bit surprising when, as his left hand slid deliciously against Will's erections, his other slid behind the oblivious boy to prod at his backside until one single digit slid in.

Crying out Will made to push the other away and only succeeded in having the digit push farther into his body as Jack slammed their chest together.

"Whether you were drunk or not means nothing to me, you made a wager, a wager you lost, with your body as payment. So be a good lad and bend over for me."

Without giving him time to say anything back Jack had spun him around and pinned him face down on the desk. He could feel the heat radiating off the younger man as he jerked his hips forward to bump into the other's bottom. The feel of his blood filled organ sliding between firm tanned cheeks was almost his undoing as he thought of sliding into the body beneath him.

"Jack please, stop."

If he wasn't already gone Jack may have relented but has the heat built so did the fire in his eyes as looked down at the flushed face turned up to him and sweaty back his hands was gently rubbing. Without a word Jack fished out a small bottle of oil from one of the many pockets in his outfit and poured the nice smelling liquid onto his hand before rubbing it onto his engorged length, his eyes never leaving Will's bright red face. With the remaining oil Jack slid his fingers over Will's entrance before quickly slipping them in and out repeatedly. He watched in fascination as Will's eyes large and blurring and his body started pushing backwards to meet every thrust, he knew he had him as soon as Will's breathing became erratic and small moans of his name were uttered. It was then that he slipped his fingers out quickly to replace them with his weeping member.

He knew if he did it to slow will would come to so with a swift thrust Jack breached will's body and didn't stop until his balls slapped against Will's. Will's sharp cry was the only evidence as their bodies came together. Draping himself over the boy's back Jack kissed Will's neck as he whispered apologies and began to move. Rocking his hips up Jack quickly found Will's prostate and repeatedly pressed against it until the blonde was pushing back against him and pleading for him to go fast and harder. Jack couldn't see Will's member but he knew it was there; weeping precum as his own member rammed into his prostate. Jack had barely wrapped his hand around the base when Will cried out and pushed backwards, filling himself, and came in hot spurts.

Will's tightening walls was the last thing Jack felt before his vision blackened and he began earnestly ramming into the tight heat and cumming with a low moan into Will's body.

The two lay there as they filled their lungs with much needed air before Jack straightened and stepped back, watching as his flaccid cock slipped for Will's ass. As soon as his legs aloud Jack picked the other up and brought him over to the bed, laying him on the right before slipping in next to him.

The last thought Jack had as he drifted off to sleep was how he was going to get Will into his bed again and hopefully keep him there for the rest of their lives.

**So I know it's not the greatest but I love it so I hope you do too. I love reviews that tell me what I could improve on and just plain reviews. I love all my readers and I can't wait to see what you all think of this Jack/Will smut. **

**Ps. I might be making another one about jack and will and the after effects of this scene but I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
